Someone You Can't Live Without
by insertsomethinguniquehere
Summary: Their 'Happily Ever After'... LoreliaChristopher. COMPLETE


**Someone You Can't Live Without**

_Love is not finding someone to live with,_

_It's finding someone you can't live without_

_-Rafael Ortiz_

The Gilmores and the Haydens are best friends. Richard and Straub. Emily and Francine. Lorelai and Christopher. And there is Joseph Gilmore. He's kind of the odd one out. But he doesn't mind.

Richard and Straub first met during a business opening party for a friend of theirs. Then they began playing golf together every week. And eventually became good friends. Emily and Francine met during a charity event. They met again when Straub invited Emily and Richard to dinner. This was all before either of them had children.

Because of their parents being so close, Joseph and Lorelai and Chris were thrown together a lot. Although Joseph and Chris are the same age they have never had anything in common, therefore they weren't friends. Lorelai and Chris, however, are best friends. The two of them are almost inseparable.

It is now September 22, 1984. Lorelai is 16 years old. Both Chris and Joseph are 19. Lorelai attends Chilton. Chris and Joseph go to Yale. Chris is majoring in business. And Joseph is majoring in art, against his parents' will.

Emily and Francine are at a DAR meeting and the Hayden residence. Meanwhile, Richard and Straub are in a business meeting in Richard's study. Chris is also there because his father wants him to learn business.

The meeting is finally over. Chris says "I'll be right back, dad. Mr. Gilmore." And heads off to find Lorelai.

He finds her in her room, studying with Metallica blaring from her stereo. He goes in but she doesn't notice him. He goes over to her stereo and turns it off. She looks over at him to see who disturbed her studying. She smiles when she sees that its Chris.

"How'd the meeting go?" she asks already knowing the answer.

"Same as always" he answers.

They talk for a few minutes then Chris tells Lor. that he has to go.

As Chris walks out of her room, Joseph is walking past it. When Joseph sees Chris come out of his sisters room he thinks that they were… well, doing dirty things.

The thought of his sister doing _that_ really pisses him off. And being the overprotective brother that he is, he kicks Chris out of the house (literally). Then he tells his dad what he thinks happened.

"Dad, you can't believe that! You know I would never do that!" Lorelai protests.

"Well Lorelai, you do spend the majority of your time with the boy and—"

"Because he's my best friend!"

"And you cannot be… um, well you know… out of wedlock!" Richard continues.

"Dad! We're **not** having sex!" Lorelai yells.

"Do not raise your voice to me Lorelai!" Richard orders. "Now, you and Christopher will get married."

"I'm not gonna marry Chris." She says, more calmly.

"You have to get married, or you will never be able to see him again. It's your choice Lorelai."

"Uhg!" Lorelai goes to her room.

'_I can't marry Chris. He's my best friend. I don't love him in that way. But if I don't I won't ever be able to see him again. What do I do?'_ She sighs. Living without Chris. She had never thought that she would have to make a choice like this. Especially at this age.

'_I'm too young to get married. I'm not even 18 yet.'_ The phone rings.

A few minutes later Richard walks into Lorelai's room.

"It's Christopher. I have explained the situation to him. He would like to discuss it with you." He hands Lor. the phone and leaves the room.

"Hey." She says.

"Hey, so what do we do?"

"I don't know. I've been thinking about it for almost an hour and I can't come up with anything. I don't want to lose you but I'm too young to get married."

"Yeah. I know how you feel. What if we get married later?"

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"Well, your dad didn't say when we had to get married right?" He inquires.

"Right."

"So what if we get engaged and get married in a few years."

"You know, that just might work. Okay I'm gonna go talk to my dad now. I'll call you later."

"Okay."

Lorelai hangs up the phone and goes to her dad's study.

"Dad?"

Richard looks up. "Yes?"

"I'll marry him." She says quietly.

Richard looks surprised. "What! Absolutely not!"

"But you said that I could." She says, confused.

"I expected you to say that you wouldn't get married." He explains.

"Well, I'll marry him. But not right away. We're gonna get engaged and get married in a few years." She tells him.

"No! If you are to get married, it will be soon."

She sighs. "I have to talk to him again." She calls him again.

"Hey." Chris answers the phone.

"He said we can't do that."

"What? Why?"

"How should I know? My parents are crazy."

"So… I guess we're getting married?" He asks.

"Yeah… I guess so."

"Okay then."

Lorelai tells her parents. Chris tells his.

A few weeks later they have an engagement party and not long after the wedding.

There aren't many people at the wedding. The only guests are Richard, Emily, Joseph, Straub, and Francine.

Their parents wanted a big wedding but Lorelai and Chris refused. So they settled on a small wedding, with family only.

"Do you, Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"And do you, Christopher Alexander Hayden, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Lorelai and Chris shared their first kiss, although no one else knew that it was their first kiss.

Emily and Francine were crying. Richard and Straub looking proud. And Joseph didn't really seem to care.

Ten months later, Lorelai gave birth to her daughter, Lorelai Leigh Hayden. Christopher joined Richard's firm. Lorelai found a job as a maid, much to her parent's disappointment, and worked her way up to being the manager of the Inn.

This may not be your typical 'Happily Ever After' but there it is. Neither one of them has ever regretted making that decision all those years ago, and they never will. Because they both found someone that they can't live without.

_**The End**_

A/N: Please Review!


End file.
